Dante D'Angelo
| cross = | years = | first = January 18, 1982 | last = November 29, 2012 | family = D'Angelo | alias = | birthname = | born = | birthplace = | died = | residence = | occupation = Mobster Founder/CEO of Phoenix International | spouse = Philomena D'Angelo (1950–84) Katheryn Forrester (1993–96) Valerie Grayson (1998–99) Cassie Mitchell (2009–12) | romances = Apollonia Vitelli Renée Delatour Katheryn Forrester Sharon Cooper | father = Vito D'Angelo | mother = Loretta Toscano | stepmother = Carmela D'Angelo | brothers = | sisters = | halfbrothers = Santino D'Angelo Fredo D'Angelo Michael D'Angelo | halfsisters = Connie D'Angelo | sons = Sonny D'Angelo André D'Angelo Tony D'Angelo Xavier Forrester | daughters = Marina D'Angelo Felicity Delatour Amelia Grayson | lsons = | adoptivesons = | adoptivedaughters = | grandsons = Sterling Forrester III Sage D'Angelo Luca D'Angelo Drew Grayson | granddaughters = Jenny Forrester Piper Queen | nephews = Preston Hathaway | nieces = | relatives = }} Dante D'Angelo is a fictional character from the original SIMS series, Generations of Jericho. Storylines 1982–88 Dante comes to Jericho City in early 1982 to visit his son Tony and reunites with his former lovers Katheryn Forrester and Renée Delatour who reject him. He rekindles his friendship with Terry Grayson and bankrolls his campaign for mayor. Meanwhile, Dante pressures Tony's his estranged daughter-in-law Marlena into reuniting with Tony. Dante supports the Grayson family when he helps defend their son Nick who has been accused of murdering his wife and children. It is revealed that Dante (aka The Phoenix) and Nick are working together in secret to torture the Graysons. Dante soon learns that he fathered Renée's daughter Felicity forcing Tony to end their romance. In June 1982, Dante throws a party for Felicity to welcome her into the family and remind Tony that they can never be together. Meanwhile, Nick is convicted and sentenced to death leaving Nick quite surprised but Dante says it is a part of his plans. Meanwhile, Dante is furious with Tony about Nick uncovering that Tony's record label -- which Nick once worked for -- is a front for organized crime. Dante's glee over becoming a grandfather is crushed when he discovers Marlene's affair with Lloyd Thompson and blackmails her into ordering a paternity test for her unborn child. At the late minute, Dante brings Nick's presumed dead wife Shelby to town to exonerate him. Dante discovers Felicity's affair with Dexter Evans and pressures them into marriage upsetting Tony. Dante is unnerved when his estranged wife Philomena suddenly surfaces and Tony begs them to put their differences aside. Dante enlist Shelby's help to spy on the Graysons. Dante is furious to discover that Nick has turned on him and has enlisted Lloyd's help in bringing him down. In November 1982, Terry successfully wins the mayoral election only to be arrested at his victory party for for using campaign donations to fund his private businesses. With an overwhelming amount of evidence against, Terry is sent to prison and Dante steps in to "support" the Graysons again. Dante threatens Nick with having Terry killed in prison unless he agrees to work for him again. On Christmas Eve, Dante visits Terry in prison where he finally reveals himself as the Phoenix and is avenging his later father Vito as Dante holds Terry responsible for his death. In 1983 Dante is arrested when Lloyd uncovers that Dante has framed Terry for the missing campaign money. Knowing Nick is behind his arrest, Dante promises to get revenge before he dies of a stroke during a prison riot in March 1983. Dante is revealed to be alive in the spring of 1984 when it is revealed that he has been holding Tony hostage and replaced him with his mentally unstable twin brother André to frame Nick for a series of murders. Dante is devastated to learn that André's first victim was Felicity just as they are discovered by the police; he fakes his death and escapes to his private island. On October 19, still in hiding Dante receives a letter from Katheryn Forrester and is shocked to learn that he had fathered the late Xavier Forrester with Sharon Cooper whom Katheryn had inadvertently raised as her own due to him being switched at birth. In November 1984, Dante is discovered by the police when André crashes a plane on the island killing his mother Philomena. Dante watches in horror as Tony and André come to blows over their mother and André drowns in quicksand. Dante reluctantly returns to Jericho City for prosecution but manages to get the charges dropped and he reunites with his daughter Marina and meets his granddaughter Loretta for the first time. An angry Nick goes after Dante which results in his death when his car goes over a cliff. Realizing his have suffered enough because of his schemes, Dante attempts to make amends with the people of Jericho City and tries to ingratiate himself into society. He convinces Katheryn to help him with his plans by inviting him to her company's fashion show in February. Dante renews his vendetta against the Graysons when Vicki Grayson Vanderbilt kills Marina in self defense. During the fashion show, Dante takes Vicki hostage as a fire breaks out only to be shot by a grief stricken Amelia. Dante's remains are presumably destroyed when the building goes up in flames. Dante crashes mobster Victor Jerome's birthday party in November 1988 and takes several hostages including Victor's new wife Katheryn. Dante shocks Katheryn by revealing that he is still in love with her. Dante taunts a very much alive Nick about Amelia's death last year. Dante's plans to kill off the guest one by one are foiled by Victor's illegitimate son Dennis Riley and Dante escapes before he can be arrested. 1991–2001 In December 1991, Nick, Amelia and Nick's twin brother Razor Jerome confront Dante on his deathbed in Italy -- he has an inoperable brain tumor. Alone, Dante berates Razor for turning on him revealing there previous plans for Razor to take over Nick's life and help Dante launder money through Grayson Enterprises. Razor leaves Dante's room as he flat lines due to Razor turning off his life support. In September 1993, Dante makes a surprising return when he is contacted by the 16 year old Jeremy Mitchell who claims to be his son. Dante quickly bonds with the boy much to the dismay of Jeremy's friend Nikki Grayson. Meanwhile, Tony returns to announce that he is engaged to his ex-girlfriend Giselle Davis and introduces Dante to his teenage son Tucker. It is also revealed that Dante and Katheryn have been married for several months and it was Dante that helped Katheryn regain control of Forrester Creations. Kay's mother Jennifer invites Dante to move into the Forrester Mansion. Dante's return also puts Razor on edge and he orders Dante to keep quiet about their past. Tired of his threats, Dante leaks the information to the newspaper leading Amelia leaving Razor. In February 1994 Dante throws a luxurious wedding for Tony and Giselle to welcome her and Tucker to the family and he even convinces Katheryn and Amelia to help her pick a wedding gown. An irate Razor crashes the wedding reception and holds Dante at gunpoint. Dante escapes when he steals Tony and Giselle's wedding car but is presumed dead when the car explodes from Razor's shooting. In Dante's absence, it is revealed that Reverend B.D. Ingram is actually Jeremy's biological father and that Dante claimed the boy as a favor to Jeremy's late mother Cassie. Dante had escaped the car before the explosion and retreats to his family's estate in New Orleans. When Nick and Amelia travel to Louisiana in search of Dante to exonerate Razor, Dante imprisons them. Razor escapes police custody to rescue Nick and Amelia and tries to do away with Dante once and for all when he burns down the mansion and disappears. Dante returns to learn that Katheryn has divorced him and is devastated to learn that Jennifer has passed away. In Jennifer's will, Dante gets a key to a safety deposit box which reveals that he is Amelia's biological father. He secretly orders a DNA test which confirms Jennifer's claims. Fearing Amelia would never accept him because of his past transgressions, Dante keeps quiet about the news. Dante also romances Katheryn and they become engaged during Thanksgiving. Meanwhile he becomes obsessed with getting to know Amelia and he goes to extremes to learn more about her. Dante secretly buys the penthouse next door to Amelia's, sneaks into her apartment at night and hypnotizes her to get her confide in him. Dante and Katheryn remarry on New Year's Eve in 1994 but the events come to a halt when someone sets fire the Forrester mansion nearly killing Dante's great grandson, Storm. During one of his visits, Amelia attacks Dante and tries to kill him but he manages to knock her out. Meanwhile, Dante is shocked when Amelia is arrested for setting the fire that nearly killed her Storm. Dante kidnaps Amelia hoping to help her but she calls the cops and he is arrested. In June 1995, Dante gets himself released and confronts Amelia about her behavior. During the confrontation, Dante accidentally tells Amelia that he is her father which leads to her pushing him out of a window and leaves him with amnesia. Unbeknownst to Dante, the hypnosis had awakened Amelia's alternate personality Lia who set fire to the house and tried to kill Dante. When she is released from the mental hospital, Amelia agrees to help Dante recover which makes both Katheryn and Tony extremely jealous. Dante and Amelia form a very close bond when she confides in him about being adopted and he agrees to help her locate her biological parents in October 1995. In December 1995, Dante is devastated by Tony's sudden murder and the trauma leads to him to regaining his memories. Dante is terrified when Amelia is arrested for Tony's murder and threatened with the death penalty. Katheryn threatens to divorce Dante if he continues keeping secrets and she is shocked when he confesses that Amelia is his daughter with a former lover who had died in child birth. Meanwhile, when Dante's private investigator resurfaces with information on Amelia's true lineage, Dante fails to stop the man from delivering the information to Amelia. In 1996, Amelia awaiting her execution forces Dante to confirm that they are father and daughter. However, he is shocked when she ask about her mother because the file does not include the woman's name. Dante reveals that he had an affair with Amelia's mother Celeste. On February 26, just as Amelia is to be executed, Dante shocks Amelia when he reveals that Katheryn Forrester is actually her biological mother. Meanwhile, it is revealed that Tony committed suicide and framed Amelia because he was jealous of her budding relationship with his father. Meanwhile, Amelia forces Dante to keep quiet about Katheryn being her mother if he wants a relationship with her. Terrified of losing another child, Dante moves out of Katheryn's house. Dante files for divorce but only as a formality believing Amelia will eventually come around. Katheryn and Dante's divorce is finalized in July 1996. In 1997, Dante gets word that Razor Jerome is looking to cause trouble for him again and has him killed to shut him up. Dante comforts a grieving Amelia and gives his blessing when she announces her plans to marry Nick in the summer of 1997. However, Dante's plans go awry when a very much alive Razor crashes the wedding and exposes that Dante tried to kill him to shut him up. In private, Amelia forces Dante to come clean about what Razor has over him. Dante reveals that he is the one who stole her new born son in 1983 and sold the child on the child into a black-market baby ring. A furious Amelia disowns Dante and he turns to Katheryn who also rejects him. In 1998, Dante sets his sites on Razor who has recently returned to work at Grayson Enterprises. A bitter Dante orchestrates a hostile takeover of the company and begins selling it piece by piece. Meanwhile, he tries to interfere in Katheryn's engagement to publishing mogul Charles Ashton. Meanwhile, Dante plays referee when Amelia takes Katheryn to court in July 1998 after it is revealed that Amelia's late son Sterling Forrester III wanted her to get half of the Forrester Estate. In December 1998, Valerie Grayson tricks Dante into marriage and only agrees to divorce him if he gives back controlling interest in the company. Dante shockingly refuses and uses the marriage to make Katheryn jealous. While his schemes don't work against Katheryn, Dante becomes infatuated with Valerie and tries to seduce her into romance. In June 1999, Dante and Valerie get into a car accident and Amelia appeals to her father on Nick's behalf, and leverages their reconciliation. Dante grants Valerie a divorce and turns over his shares of Grayson Enterprises. At Amelia's request, Dante devotes his resources to locating his grandson because Amelia wants to surprise Nick on their wedding day. Unfortunately, Dante discovers the boy has since died. He convinces Amelia to keep quiet and be happy with the life she has. However, Nick and Amelia's latest marriage attempt is interrupted by River Eldridge who claims she is Nick's wife as she had tricked him to marriage last Christmas in Las Vegas. Dante blackmails River with information about her past and she grant Nick a divorce October 1999. In March 2000, while Dante attends his great grandson Storm's birthday party, he starts losing his eyesight. Though he tries to avoid medical help, by May, Dante's eyesight is completely gone and Amelia saves him from falling down the stairs. Katheryn convinces him to get surgery to save his eyesight. On his way into surgery, Dante professes his love for her. When Dante returns from the hospital in July 2000, Amelia moves him into the Forrester mansion. He pleas with Amelia to come clean to Katheryn about their connection but Amelia refuses. Meanwhile, Dante and Katheryn commiserate about their relationship and their obvious attraction to one another leads to her separation from Charles. Dante offers to move out so she can save her marriage but she confesses the marriage isn't worth saving. Dante and Katheryn briefly rekindle their romance in early 2001 when Dante begins suffering from seizures because of his tumor. In June 2001, Dante sneaks out of town to undergo an experimental surgery leaving Amelia and Katheryn furious as they believe he could die. 2006–12 In December 2006, Sonny discovers Dante has been locked away in a hospital for the criminally insane -- and the doctors have been keeping him a drug induced coma. Sonny pays off one of the nurses to discontinue Dante's medication and Dante finally recovers in June 2007 to reveal that "Tony" is actualyl a vengeful André who has been posing as his twin brother for nearly 20 years. It is revealed that André betrays his family and had been working with Dennis Jerome for years. Development Creation and background Though he has a different name, Dante D'Angelo is one of the original character concepts from the origin series If Tomorrow Comes. Originally scripted as Javier Santiago a crime lord. While he loves his family, Javier's ruthlessness often drives his family away. He kills Terry Walker in cold blood on his anniversary igniting a life long feud between Terry's son Nik. To further complicate matters, Javier's children have a habit of falling in love with the Walkers. His beloved daughter Melanie falls in love with and marries Nik and births two of his children. Javier's oldest son Alcazar falls in love with Terry's daughter Vicky. Javier hides the couple's daughter Theresa away from them until his eventual death in 1999. Javier spends years trying to destroy the Walker family and his second marriage to Kat Antonio -- the mother of Javier's youngest daughter Jessica -- only intensifies his thirst for destruction and revenge on Nik whom he blames for Melanie's death. However, it is Kat's encouragement that leads to Javier's eventual demise. Despite his death, Javier still causes havoc from beyond the grave when it is revealed that he switch Melanie and Javier's newborn baby with the child of strangers. Inspiration for the character was taken from the 2007 produced film, . Javier Santiago is actually based on the main antagonist in the film of the same name, Puerto Rican drug lord, Javier Cordero. The character has been changed several times over the years. In 2010, the character of Javier began to take on a very different persona. With the changing of the character's name to Dante, he would become a much more over the top villain. While previous versions of the character would just kill, Dante takes pleasure in torturing his enemies, specifically the Grayson family. Dante is the youngest son of mobster Vito D'Angelo, born to Vito's common law wife, Loretta Toscano, in Tuscany on March 13, 1929. Dante is primarily raised by his mother, with his father coming in and out of his life often, until the age of 13 when Loretta passes away. Vito brings his bastard son to , New York to live which infuriates his wife Carmela and his adult children, Santino, Fredo, Ercoli and Connie. Made to feel like an outsider, Dante convinces Vito to let him attend boarding school back in Italy where he falls in love with his classmate, Apollonia Vitelli. Dante is devastated when Apollonia suddenly leaves school and he never hears from her again. Dante enrolls in and he later enlist in the hoping to but Vito arranges for his deferment fearing for his son's life. Dante later marries a woman named Philomena and he is deployed to Korea a year into their marriage. Dante misses the births of his sons, André and Anthony. Shortly after, Philomena and the boys move to the Naval base in Korea. Dante is discharged in 1955 due to what he believes is a disabling injury. However, Vito had actually arranged for Dante's release when he discovers Philomena is pregnant again. In the summer of 1955, Dante is devastated when his father is killed in a confrontation with police. The family orchestrates a takeover of Vito's operations cutting off Dante financially and ignoring Vito's recent will change which splits his estate equally between his children. An enraged and grieving Dante snaps and murders his brother and sister Ercoli and Connie. His brother Fredo, stepmother Carmela and sister-in-law Mary manage to escape Dante's wrath along with Mary's young son Santino, Jr. Philomena is horrified by her husband's actions and runs away with Tony and their new daughter Marina. Dante takes his father's place as had of the D'Angelo crime family under the alias, Phoenix. He operates in secret to ingratiate himself to Philomena. In 1959, Dante has Fredo and Carmela executed as well and frames his brother Santino's killer Victor Jerome for the killings. Dante's mother Connie reveals that Irish mobster Lochlan Riley was behind the attack that killed three of Dante's older brothers and leaves Santino on his deathbed. But when Dante refuses to avenge his family, his remaining brothers disown him. Meanwhile, Dante invest in Terry's real-estate and construction ventures and the relationship is destroyed when Terry discovers Dante is laundering money. What Terry does next ignites a life long feud between the former friends that becomes the driving force of the entire series. Dante has several extramarital affairs -- most significantly with aspiring fashion designer Katheryn Hawkins. Dante plans to leave the mob for her until she marries another man. Following a police raid at the family's New Orleans estate, Dante three other brothers are left dead and Connie witnesses their deaths. Devastated Dante retreats to Italy where he plots his revenge. Family D'Angel-Grayson rivalry References External links